


Полоски неба

by TreggiDi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Out of Character, PWP without Porn, Public Blow Jobs
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: по заявке LucasDawson, «Немагичка. Кинк. Секс в кабинете Снейпа, Поттер делает ему минет под столом (желательно, в этот момент у Снейпа совещание)».
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 42





	Полоски неба

Помешанный на контроле. Педант. Зануда.

Ручка перпендикулярна листку. Стопки бумаги — ровные, уголки совпадают. Жалюзи в режиме три четверти: чтобы солнце не проникало в комнату, но чтобы можно было увидеть полоски неба — строго из положения «спина к спинке стула, голова запрокинута».

Казалось, он даже голову запрокидывает под высчитанным углом.

Издевательство. Диагноз.

Он никого не задерживал после окончания рабочего дня, ни на секунду, ни на минуту. Но опоздайте вы утром — и все кончено. Увольнял без размышлений, без сожалений. Говорили, у него нет сердца. Не было света в его мертвых глазах.

Головешка.

Все боялись его до дрожи. Столько слухов ходило… и ходит сейчас.

Смешно, что ни один из них не связан с сексом.

***

Его рубашка расстегнута, волосы упали на лицо: очаровательный беспорядок. Острые, как клинки, пряди поперек лба. Лезут в глаза, липнут к губам, влажным, раскрытым.

Он целует так, будто это атака. Держит за спину, и некуда отступать.

Гарри должен был привыкнуть, но нет. Каждый раз смотрит с изумлением, будто не узнает. И приходится ухмыльнуться, выдохнуть дрожащий в легких воздух (дрожащий, как в пустыне, как над раскаленной землей) и сказать что-нибудь, какую-нибудь резкость. Это помогает. Изумление отступает, на лице Гарри возникает упрямое, дерзкое выражение. На губах мелькает улыбка. Все правильно. Мальчишка!.. Лишь бы дерзить, лишь бы спорить. Мальчишка…

Однажды убьет его. Сожрет, спалит дотла, вывернет наизнанку. Уничтожит. Когда-нибудь, не сейчас.

Сейчас они движутся по кабинету, хватая друг друга, бьются друг о друга, как рыбины на берегу. Бедрами, грудью, зубами. Сталкиваются, как планеты. Большой взрыв. Уже скоро.

Рубашка падает на пол.

Гарри запрокидывает голову, и можно держать его за горло, проводить ладонью, сильно и тяжело. Колючая кожа под нижней губой и под острым клином подбородка. Утром был чисто выбрит, а сейчас уже не так идеален.

И рубашка на полу. Смятая. Кто-нибудь из них может наступить.

Поцелуи-укусы-стоны. Очень тихо. Дверь заперта, но всегда есть страх, что кто-то подслушает. Корпоративное любопытство. Он закрывает Гарри рот, гладит спину, прижав ладонь так плотно, будто хочет содрать кожу. Спускается к ремню брюк, заползает пальцами под него, под резинку трусов. Целует и кусает свою ладонь, закрывшую губы Гарри. Как сумасшедший. Как животное, потерявшее и зрение, и нюх.

— Подними, — командует, задыхаясь. Смотрит в мутные, зеленые глаза. — Подними… — не может объяснить, стонет досадливо, терзая ягодицы мальчишки, впиваясь пальцами, пробираясь между… Зажимает ладонью стон, дрожит. Отпускает — внезапно, резко, и Гарри едва не падает, качнувшись вслед за ним. Будто примагниченный. Моргает, пытаясь сообразить. Хмурит густые, темные брови.

Поднимает рубашку, вешает на спинку стула, аккуратно расправив ворот.

Так лучше. Легче. Он может выдохнуть. Напряжение покидает тело. Можно продолжать.

***

И конечно, никто ни на секунду не обманывался. То есть официально это было повышение. Но все равно Гарри чувствовал себя так, будто его отдали на заклание. И никто не отрицал.

Сказали, Снейп сам захотел его.

То есть… захотел. Это потом уже пришло Гарри в голову. Никому, кроме него. Многие думали, у Снейпа вообще там ничего нет — пусто и стерильно, как на его столе.

На столе, кстати, они потом тоже трахнулись.

Гарри не понимал, почему именно его Снейп выбрал себе в ассистенты. То есть, кроме очевидного, ничего в голову не приходило. Гарри был рассеянным, всюду опаздывал и постоянно терял важные бумаги. Худшая кандидатура на свете.

Его зарплата поднялась в два раза. С ним стали здороваться даже те, кто прежде имени не знал. Еще бы! Личный ассистент Снейпа. В зоне радиации Cолнца. Первое время Гарри ждал, что у него нос вырастет.

А еще Гарри не боялся. Он не любил бояться, с детства возненавидел, и вместо страха заставлял себя чувствовать злость. Поэтому в присутствии Снейпа у Гарри всегда чесались кулаки. Хотелось сказать грубость, уязвить. Гарри не держался за эту должность. Ему просто нужно было оплачивать съемную квартиру, а деньги можно заработать в любой фирме. Хотя, конечно, Снейп мог уволить его так, чтобы нигде не взяли. Устроить веселую жизнь.

Снейп не собирался делать ничего такого. Он не был жесток. Просто… требователен. И со странностями. Гарри быстро выучил, что стучать надо определенное количество раз, а потом считать до десяти, прежде чем зайти в кабинет. Он никогда не приносил Снейпу помятые документы — проще распечатать заново. Иначе все отправится в шредер. А кофе Гарри покупал на углу, там Снейпа знали, и знали, какой он пьет.

Кофе Снейп пил как воду.

И всегда уходил последним. Отпускал всех, а сам сидел в кабинете до поздней ночи. Говорили, ему просто некуда пойти. Не сидеть же в пустом доме. Тут хоть работа есть.

Говорили, что он потому и добился многого — у него просто никого нет.

***

Гарри запрыгивает на стол, прилипнув задом к отполированной столешнице. Ухмыляется так развратно, что хочется кричать. Закидывает ноги ему на плечи, тяжелые, худые ноги. Он трется о его щиколотки, лицом, носом. Прикусывает зубами, легонько, не сдержавшись, и лижет: жесткие волоски под языком. Гарри запутывается в его волосах большими пальцами ног, пытаясь почесать затылок. Смеется, откинув голову. Притягивает ближе, согнувшись почти пополам. В таком положении войти в него трудно, неудобно. Зато удобно целовать, и щупать, и стискивать. Терзать нижнюю губу, царапая ее зубами, а потом зализывая языком, пока мальчишка не заскулит.

Обхватить свой член и вести по нему ладонью вверх, медленно, тщательно. Потом вниз. И снова вверх. Под взглядом Гарри. Слушая его дыхание, частое и глубокое.

А потом одним легким толчком опрокинуть на спину, прижаться головкой к ягодицам, сжавшимся, бледным. Провести по ним, дразня, предупреждая. Протиснуться между ними, закрывая глаза от прикосновения нежной кожи. Позволить сдавить себя, схватить.

Попасться.

Ткнуться в задний проход. Легко, коротко. Еще и еще. Коротко постукивать по нему головкой.

Бросить взгляд на Гарри, неосторожно, опрометчиво.

Он лежит на столе, освобожденном от всего лишнего. Смотрит в потолок, на лице улыбка, рассеянная, нежная. Щеки горят, глаза блестят почти лихорадочно. Зеленые, такие зеленые.

Его руки вытянуты над головой, почти касаются спинки кресла. Впадины подмышек, узкая грудь с крапинами коричневых сосков. Светло-коричневых. Как кофе с одной порцией сливок. Без сахара.

Такой расслабленный, такой обманчиво покорный. Невозможно сопротивляться.

Невозможно держать себя в руках.

Держать себя под контролем.

***

Гарри догадывался, что он привлекательный. Сам он судить не мог. Не объективно, уж точно. Но им интересовались. Ему всегда было легко завязать знакомство. Определенного рода.

Он ходил в клубы и знал, что люди замечают его.

Партнеры на ночь. Партнерши на ночь.

Он не был испорченным, но секс любил, и относился к нему просто. Впрочем, Гарри не пришло бы в голову путать секс и домогательство. Он твердо решил, что если Снейп когда-нибудь — малейшим жестом, малейшим словом — нарушит рабочие границы, Гарри поставит его на место. Скажет четко и ясно, что за должность ни с кем трахаться не намерен, а если Снейп проявит настойчивость, Гарри просто уйдет. Снейп не был мужчиной его мечты. Некрасивый и чокнутый. К тому же, определенно — садист.

Гарри не подпустил бы его к себе и на вытянутую руку.

Вот только… Снейп и не пытался. Он не задерживал взгляд на Гарри дольше необходимого. Всегда был отстраненно-вежлив и равнодушен. Не просил остаться после работы, не вызывал в кабинет без лишней необходимости, не вспоминал о его существовании, если не требовалась помощь ассистента.

Гарри не мог понять, что за игру этот тип ведет. Ведь ясно же было, его назначение — не просто так! Вряд ли Снейп был впечатлен его работой, и потому пригласил на эту должность. Но Снейп никогда не показывал, что хоть сколько-то… заинтересован.

Похоже, он и не был заинтересован.

Спустя полгода Гарри поцеловал Снейпа на рождественском корпоративе.

***

Внутрь и наружу, внутрь и наружу. Размеренные, простые движения. Как прилив или движения маятника. Успокаивают, заставляют постоянную панику отступить. Приводят мысли в порядок. Благословенная тишина в голове.

Кто бы мог подумать, что когда-нибудь он так полюбит это. Будет так нуждаться в этом. Секс всегда казался ему травмирующим, стрессовым процессом — столько неучтенных факторов, эмоциональные сложности… Но в этот раз, с этим человеком, все оказалось так хорошо. Так правильно. Он двигается наружу и внутрь, и это приносит облегчение, приносит… счастье.

Им обоим, похоже. Удивительно, но Гарри счастлив, принимая его в себя. Сложно судить со стороны, но его лицо… его выдохи… сладкие, прерывистые. Воздух из его легких. Как тот ветерок, который касается мокрых висков: после ночного кошмара или приступа головной боли. Ветер, несущий забвение.

Глаза Гарри закрыты, веки трепещут. Глазные яблоки под ними двигаются, словно Гарри видит сон. Хочется коснуться их пальцем, приласкать. На ощупь должны быть как лепестки роз: бархатистые и гладкие. Он не прикоснется.

Внутрь и наружу, четко, глубоко. Он никогда не сбивается с ритма. Он всегда двигается в едином темпе. Все обретает ясность, когда он внутри. Никакой импровизации, никаких отступлений от сценария. Этим были недовольны немногочисленные его любовники. Он слишком много думает во время процесса. Двигается, как робот. Монотонно. Но он приводит к разрядке себя и партнера, что еще нужно?

Это так упоительно! И Гарри стонет, притягивая его ближе. Скрестив ноги на его ягодицах, подталкивая, побуждая сбиться, войти глубже, резче. Искушая. Стонет снова, и руки его блуждают по груди, он ласкает свои соски, сжимая и потирая подушечкой большого пальца. Красивый, чувственный мальчик. Тяжело сдержаться.

Он выдыхает, засаживая до основания. Дергает Гарри на себя, сжав его бедра, и раздается скрип, когда влажная кожа скользит по столешнице.

— Я прилип, — смеется Гарри пьяно, не открывая глаз. Гладит свою шею кончиками пальцев. Это невероятно заводит. Это сводит с ума. Приходится закрыть глаза, чтобы не растерять сосредоточенности. Контролируй сознание. Дисциплинируй разум.

Двигайся. Двигайся. Двигайся.

Дыши.

Они слышат звук одновременно. Стук, и затем, после паузы:

— Мистер Снейп?

Они замирают. Застывают в полной неподвижности. Так тихо, что слышно, как их сердца бьются (в разных ритмах).

И повторный стук в дверь.

Невозможно. Исключено. Он предусмотрел все, он всегда предусматривает. Никогда, ни малейшего отступления от сценария. Он дал четкие указания. Никто не должен беспокоить. Никто не должен стучать. Не сейчас.

— Мистер Снейп?

Катастрофа.

Он не знает, что делать. В голове пусто. Его тело обратилось в камень. Если бы он был обнажен, он бы умер. Но он в рубашке и брюках, расстегнутых, разумеется. Только на его столе обнаженный юноша.

Гарри.

Снова стучат, нетерпеливо, настойчиво. Словно имеют право. Он узнает голос, и это катастрофа, полная катастрофа. Люциус Малфой, их главный инвестор. Малфой всегда забывает о встречах, переносит в последний момент, рушит планы и нарушает обещания. Доводит до белого каления. Приходит не вовремя.

И очень настойчив.

Снова стучит, Гарри шепчет, приподнявшись на локтях:

— Да что же за придурок!

Это выводит его из ступора. Он отстраняется, заставляя Гарри вздрогнуть. Его член, блестящий от смазки и напряженный, пачкает подол рубашки.

— Под стол.

Гарри недоверчиво поднимает брови.

— Немедленно, Поттер, — из последних сил, еле слышно. Прячет эрекцию в тесных брюках, поморщившись, когда чувствительная головка задевает ткань. Руки дрожат. Едва заметно, но все же.

Катастрофа, катастрофа. Конец света. Дышать-дышать-дышать. Он не опозорится, не уронит лицо. Не станет объектом насмешек.

Гарри спрыгивает со стола, неуклюже вытирает капельку смазки, текущую по ноге. Его лицо пылает.

— Да ты, наверное, шутишь... — бормочет без всякой надежды. Это мучительно, но приходится повторить тихим, твердым голосом:

— Под стол.

Рубашка, брюки, белье — вызывающе красные, вызывающе тесные плавки — летят туда же. Стопка документов ложится на стол: он выравнивает края, чтобы уголки совпадали. Ручка — строго перпендикулярно. Экран ноутбука вспыхивает голубым светом.

Руки дрожат. И пахнут... Гарри. Сладко-кисло, барбарисово. В панике разыскивая салфетки, он мечется по кабинету (дышать-дышать-дышать). Белый комок летит в урну, он оглядывает комнату, удостоверяясь: все идеально. Все как обычно. Все правильно.  
Гарри скорчился под столом, закрытым, канцелярским. Его не видно. Это будет недолго: Малфой уйдет, и можно будет отпустить ассистента. Похоже, что насовсем. Справедливо полагать, что Гарри не больше него мечтает стать объектом насмешек, терпеть унижения.

Мир вокруг рушится, но он открывает дверь, холодно кивая Малфою.

— Я не ждал вас сегодня.

— В жизни всегда есть место сюрпризам, — пожимает плечами тот, проходя мимо. Высоко подняв голову, принюхиваясь, словно ожидая уловить запах никотина или марихуаны. Словно собираясь обличить его в чем-то. Словно имеет на это хоть малейшее право и полномочия.

Катастрофа.

***

В ту ночь — когда сотрудники фирмы собрались вместе, чтобы отпраздновать Рождество — Гарри был не в духе. Праздники всегда так действовали на него. Рождество, дни рождения, все эти поводы, чтобы собрать семью... которой у него не было. Все эти грустные вечера. Он смаковал свою тоску, оставаясь дома и жалея себя. И плевать, что автоответчик разрывался от посланий друзей, а в почтовом ящике всегда находилась одна-две славных открытки. Он был одинок. Точка.

Снейп, конечно, тоже был одинок. Гарри знал, что у его начальника нет ни жены, ни мужа. Ни детей, ни собаки. Да и какое живое существо смогло бы существовать в том стерильном вакууме, который создавал вокруг себя Снейп? Кто смог бы соблюдать все эти бесконечные и бессмысленные правила, выполнять маленькие ритуалы изо дня в день, да еще и терпеть этот холодный, бесстрастный взгляд?

Гарри приспособился. Спустя пару недель он уже знал, когда Снейп не в настроении, а когда расположен к короткой любезной беседе. Другие не могли расшифровать выражения его бесстрастного лица, только Гарри мог. Он не упускал случая поболтать с начальником немного о всяких пустяках.

Он не знал, зачем ему это. Снейпу-то беседы точно не вредили — вряд ли кто-то еще хотел говорить с ним по доброй воле и на отвлеченные от работы темы. Со временем Гарри проникся симпатией к своему начальнику и даже проявлял своеобразную заботу. Снейп то ли не замечал, то ли намеренно игнорировал.

Спустя пару месяцев им стало комфортно работать друг с другом. Гарри запомнил все бесконечные правила и оговорки, а Снейп... привык к нему, наверное. В любом случае, напряжение, которое не позволяло Гарри как следует вздохнуть в присутствии грозного начальника, испарилось.

И Снейп был так безупречен! Безупречно профессионален, безупречно вежлив, безупречно холоден. Гарри сам не понял, когда это стало вызовом. Когда ему так сильно захотелось подружиться с бездушным педантом.

Когда и зачем.

Но к тому времени, когда снег укрыл улицы и настало Рождество, Гарри уже понимал: дружбы ему не хватит. Он с ума сошел. Помешался. Потерял власть над своими мыслями, над своими желаниями.

Ему снился Северус.

Они были рядом каждый день, и постепенно некрасивые, резкие черты лица Снейпа начали казаться Гарри обычными, а потом даже — приятными и волнующими. То, что беседы с ним напоминали прогулку по тонкому льду, будоражило. И Гарри не мог отвязаться от мысли: каков Снейп в постели? Когда он не в застегнутой на все пуговицы рубашке, не в белом воротничке, когда его волосы растрепанны, а лицо раскраснелось? Гарри не мог знать наверняка, но ему казалось — Снейп должен быть хорош. В таком замкнутом человеке должны скрываться большие страсти.

Черти в омуте.

И рождественская вечеринка это доказала. Гарри был пьян, и музыка гремела, и обстановка была слишком... неформальной. И Снейп был неформальным тоже. Он пришел не в обычном своем костюме, а в черной водолазке с высоким горлом, этакий Черный Человек — угрюмая тень на общем празднике жизни. Даже его волосы выглядели иначе. Гарри не мог оторвать взгляд. Он понимал, что пялится, но не мог прекратить.  
Снейп совсем не веселился. Бокал, который он держал в руке, не пустел. Музыка оставляла Снейпа равнодушным. Он бродил по просторному холлу, останавливаясь поговорить с нужными людьми. А Гарри следил за ним, как одержимый.

И в какой-то момент Снейп, беседуя с очередным безликим Костюмом, вдруг убрал прядку за ухо. Простой короткий жест. Гарри снесло крышу.

Он смутно помнит, как они оказались на балконе для курильщиков. Снейп, кажется, вышел подышать, а Гарри пошел следом. Подошел вплотную, и Снейп обернулся через плечо, сверкнув глазами. Пробормотал что-то, полагающееся по случаю — поздравления, кажется; от него пахло так вкусно, и ветер кинул назойливую прядку ему на лицо. И Гарри забыл обо всем. Об осторожности, о здравом смысле, о слухах.

И Снейп целовался — так яростно, так горько, словно всю жизнь был один, словно ждал спасения на необитаемом острове. И это Снейп опустился на колени, притягивая Гарри к себе, и это его руки белели на темной ткани брюк, и это он стонал сквозь зубы, пожирая Гарри взглядом — таким голодным, таким безумным. Он замер на коленях, не зная, что делать дальше, и Гарри вдруг понял: все это время. Чертов Северус Снейп. Хотел его, хотел с первого дня.

Это было так глупо и прекрасно, что Гарри рассмеялся в голос. И Снейп отдернул руки. И тогда Гарри сел на пол рядом с ним, и притянул к себе, и запутался пальцами в его волосах, целуя, кусая, вылизывая безупречно выбритый подбородок, отгибая ворот водолазки, чтобы впиться губами в мягкую кожу шеи.

— Никаких засосов, — глухо предупредил Снейп, и треклятая водолазка никак не хотела сниматься, и Гарри дрожал от холода и желания, и Снейп терся о его бедро, глубоко и судорожно вдыхая.

И потом — когда они опомнились — Гарри сказал, что живет неподалеку. А Снейп объяснил, что никогда не принимает приглашений, что у него на этот счет правило, и еще тысяча всяких правил, и Гарри принял их все, принял безоговорочно, и никогда не нарушал.

До тех пор, пока не оказался под столом.

***

Малфой никуда не торопится. Вышагивает по кабинету, сложив руки за спиной. Направляется к окошку, и приходится торопливо сесть за стол, чтобы скрыть Гарри. Стол закрыт с трех сторон, а с четвертой он сам поработает ширмой, расположившись в кресле и широко расставив ноги. Он указывает на стул для посетителей, ждет, пока мистер-зови-меня-Люциус соизволит на него упасть.

Инвестор говорит долго и все не по делу. Щебечет о пустяках, последних новостях, падении валюты, делится планами... Все его слова сливаются в ровный гул. Ничто не имеет значения. Мысли в голове идут по кругу, вновь и вновь возвращаясь к точке разрыва: там, где мышление пропадает вовсе, и только огромное, всеобъемлющее чувство беспомощности заполняет прореху. Все кончено, очевидно. Гарри прав, абсолютно: им следовало подождать, позволить Малфою уйти. Тогда они бы продолжили. И все было бы хорошо, было бы по-прежнему. Теперь уже не будет, и чья здесь вина?

Он не мог иначе.

Он кивает, учтиво, бессмысленно. Позволяет Малфою говорить. Позволяет Малфою схватить со стола карандаш, повертеть в руке, и даже не содрогается от нарушенного порядка Вещей На Столе. Его, по правде говоря, слишком сильно отвлекает эрекция.

И Гарри. Гарри трогает его. Обхватывает руками его лодыжки, разводя ноги шире — словно так и надо, словно они договорились заранее, и это одобренный сценарий. Гарри забирается ему под брюки, сжимает икры, крепко и чувственно. Трется щекой о колено. А потом опаляет дыханием пах, прямо там, прямо сквозь брюки. Утыкается носом между ног, и это нестерпимо. О чем он только думает? Что себе позволяет?

Приходится держать лицо.

— Быть может, мы перейдем ближе к делу? — слишком резко, слишком прямо.

Фальшивая нота. Малфой морщится недовольно. И снова говорит. Ни одно слово не доходит до затуманенного сознания. Гарри трется носом о выступающую эрекцию, прижимается губами, нагревая дыханием плотную ткань. Тяжело это выдержать. Эту... диверсию. Он пытается сдвинуть ноги, но Гарри держит его колени. Сильный. Сильнее, чем можно было подумать. Разводит так широко, что почти больно. Прикусывает зубами — мягко, осторожно, но угрожающе — и потом зубами же тянет язычок молнии. Кажется, это слишком громкий звук, кажется, он гремит в тишине, но, скорее всего, это просто паника. Малфой ничего не замечает, по крайней мере. Он машет карандашом, описывая блистательные перспективы, и вид у него мечтательный.

А Гарри вынимает его член, там, под столом, и сразу обхватывает губами. Так жарко, так стремительно. Приходится сделать глубокий вдох. Прикрыть глаза. Дышать. Дышать.

Все под контролем.

— Возможно, вам следует записать это и отправить мне почтой. — Голос не выдает его, ровный, уверенный. — Боюсь, сейчас я не смогу обсуждать важные дела. — И, в ответ на вопросительный взгляд: — Мигрень.

Если он надеется, что после этого Малфой уйдет — его надежды напрасны. Малфой не знает жалости.

Гарри не знает пощады.

Он туго сжимает головку губами, вбирает в себя член, втягивая щеки. Бесшумно: ни хлюпанья, ни чмоканья, ни каких-либо других непристойных звуков. Только его дыхание, еле различимое, опаляющее влажную кожу.

Только его язык, скользящий по щели на головке, снова и снова. Кружащий и пощелкивающий. Дразнящий уздечку, спускающийся вниз по стволу, к основанию.

Жарко. Жарко, и пот катится по спине. Рубашка будет несвежей. У него есть сменная.

Невозможно сидеть прямо. Он держится за подлокотники кресла, держится, как утопающий. Кидает взгляд вниз. «Что ты творишь?». В ответ — упрямый, злой взгляд зеленых глаз. Как вспышка. Он ранен, он убит.

Он вымученно улыбается Малфою, и губы его дрожат.

Руки его дрожат, все тело дрожит. Пот катится по вискам. Горло сдавило. Так хочется закрыть глаза, так безумно хочется... Усилием воли он держит их широко открытыми. И видит, как удивленно изгибается светлая бровь — Малфой глядит в упор, постукивает карандашом по своим капризным, изогнутым в гнусной улыбке губам.

Катастрофа. Так хорошо. Так упоительно хорошо.

Он не владеет собой. Раздвигает ноги шире, и Гарри скользит руками по его бедрам, лаская, упрашивая. Накрывает ладонью мошонку, упрятанную в чересчур теплых брюках. Нет, нет, пожалуйста!.. Сжимает и гладит. И сосет так крепко, так глубоко, будто хочет душу выпить.

— Вероятно, вам лучше будет зайти в друго...а-а-агх, — он широко открывает рот, дышит, уставившись перед собой невидящими глазами. Малфой улыбается так понимающе, и должно быть стыдно, и конечно, будет стыдно — но сейчас слишком хорошо для этого, удовольствие накатывает, как морской вал, захлестывает, заставляя втянуть живот, напрячься, сопротивляясь.

— Все в порядке, Северус? — участливо интересуется Люциус, протягивает и накрывает его руку, стиснувшую подлокотник. Тянется через весь стол, нарушая ровные линии стопки бумаг. Его пальцы, горячие и сухие, держат цепко, а Гарри обволакивает своими мягкими губами, прижимает к стволу язык, погружает член себе в глотку, сдавливая со всех сторон.

— Вы плохо себя чувствуете? — вопрошает Люциус, и он открывает рот, и отвечает тяжелым, громким, нечаянным стоном. И Малфой отпускает его.

Удовольствие непобедимо. Оно заполняет, закручивается вихрем глубоко внутри, растет, раздирает его тело, вызывая спазмы. Заставляя содрогаться в кресле, беспомощно запрокинув голову. И — с этого ракурса видно небо, узкие полоски неба в окне, скованном жалюзи.

— А-а-аргх, а-а-а-а-ам-м-мх... — кричит он, выгибаясь, захлебываясь. Его член выталкивает сперму прямо в глотку Гарри — еще и еще, так долго, так великолепно. Малфой поднимается на ноги, сощурив глаза.

— Вижу, мигрени вас мучают просто безжалостные, — произносит насмешливо и восхищенно, но его слова кажутся бессмысленным набором звуков, и его уход остается незамеченным: просто закрывается дверь.

Гарри еще некоторое время сидит под столом, прижавшись к его ноге. Потом протягивает руку, выдвигает нижний ящик стола и достает салфетку. Бережно вытирает член и прячет его в штаны, застегивает молнию, пуговицу. Потом возится некоторое время, одеваясь. Словно не собирается вовсе никогда вылезать.

Приходится встать с кресла и отойти к окну, повернуться спиной к комнате. Ноги ватные и плохо слушаются, сердце колотится, и безумно хочется закурить. Хотя он никогда даже не пробовал.

Ни стыда, ни злости, ни благодарности — нет ничего, в его сердце пусто, словно слухи правдивы и у него действительно в груди спрятан камень. Гарри становится рядом, одетый, но очень лохматый. Смотрит в прореху жалюзи, хмуро сведя к переносице брови.

— Мне увольняться? — деловито уточняет, и вдруг, в этот момент, сердце мучительно сжимается. Это так неожиданно и сильно, что даже не получается совладать с голосом. Выходит какое-то хриплое карканье:

— Ни в коем случае!

И уж точно там не камень. Камень не может вспыхнуть огнем, а ведь в груди определенно что-то печет, когда Гарри улыбается.

— Так может, в следующий раз у меня? — спрашивает Гарри, и приходится пообещать:

— Я обдумаю.

Словно это так просто. Словно это не приведет ни к чему непоправимому. Словно они нормальные люди.

Он протягивает руку и дергает шнур, заставляя полоски жалюзи повернуться.

Комнату заливает свет.


End file.
